byefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress Series
Team Fortress 1 Team Fortress is a team- and class-based online multiplayer video game mod originally based on the first person shooter Quake, made by iD Software. Team Fortress was designed and written by Robin Walker, John Cook and Ian Caughley in 1996. The mod's gameplay has caught on with a large following of fans, which has spurred many developers to create similar gamemodes on other engines. In August 1999, after the development team was hired by Valve, Team Fortress was ported to Valve's GoldSrc engine in the form of Team Fortress Classic. An official sequel developed by Valve Corporation was hinted at for many years, and was finally released in October 2007 as Team Fortress 2. Gameplay A player can either choose to be on the red or on the blue team. On community maps or through the use of custom skins, players may also choose to be on a green or yellow team. The objectives of play can vary, including traditional objectives such as capture the flag or controlling a point(s) on the map.The premise of the game is a class-based battle, typically between two teams, colored red and blue. Players are defined by which class they select (the classes being Medic, Sniper, Soldier, Demoman, Pyro, Spy, Heavy Weapons Guy (Heavy for short), Scout, or Engineer), with each class having strengths and weaknesses. Each class also has unique weapons (e.g. Pyro has the flamethrower and Heavy has the minigun) and abilities (e.g. Scout being able to run the fastest and Medic being able to heal teammates). On April 13, 1997 in Version 2.5 Beta A, Team Fortress introduced head-shots to the FPS genre.[1] Team Fortress Classic (1.5) Team Fortress Classic, also known as Team Fortress 1.5[4] or simply TFC, is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by Valve Corporation. It is a remake of the Team Fortressmodification for Quake. Team Fortress Classic was originally released for Windows on April 7, 1999 as a free addition to Half-Life.[3] A standalone version was later released with Valve's Steam system in 2003.[5] The development of Team Fortress Classic was led by John Cook and Robin Walker, the designers of the original Team Fortress modification. The game was originally announced in 1999, powered by Valve's GoldSrc engine. The designers of the Team Fortress modification were contracted by Valve to develop Team Fortress 2, but initially remade their original work on Valve's game engine. The game itself involves a number of teams, each with access to nine classes, competing in a variety of scenarios such as capture the flag, VIP protection and territorial control. In June 2000, the game underwent a significant upgrade, adding new player character models and game modes. As of 2008, the game is one of the ten most played Half-Life modifications in terms of players, according to GameSpy.[6] In 2010, the game was included as one of the titles in the book 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die.[7] Gameplay This aspect of teamwork is what makes Team Fortress unique. Before the game was released, most gamers were playing games such as Doom which were in a straight forward death match format. Team fortress not only offered objective based gameplay in which players must work together in order to achieve a team goal, but also offered classes which created a rock paper scissors type of gameplay. This encouraged users to play varied classes and also to use the classes in conjunction with one another in order to gain the greatest advantage.Team Fortress Classic revolves around a number of teams competing in a variety of game modes with players selecting one of nine classes to play as. Typically, players have the choice of two equal teams, red and blue, although certain game modes allow for more than two teams with access to different classes. Each game can sustain a maximum of 32 players. The way a player acts in a game is mostly defined by which class they select, and as such, Team Fortress Classic relies heavily on teamwork between players of different classes.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Team_Fortress_Classic&action=edit&section=2 editGame modes Team Fortress Classic supports numerous types of play, with distinct objectives for teams of players to pursue. In capture the flag levels, the objective for both teams is to capture the enemy flag and return it to their base while preventing the opposing team from doing the same.[9] Some maps of this type have twists on this formula, such as having multiple flags and requiring a team to capture them all, or requiring a team to perform a task such as disabling security grids before being able to access the flag. Territorial control maps consist of several command points that must be captured, typically either by standing on the command point or bringing a flag to the command point.[10][11] Teams are awarded points at set intervals for each command point they control. Attack and defend maps, a variation of territorial control, feature one team trying to capture several command points in sequence, while the other team defends each command point from capture.[12] In escort maps, the players are split into three teams—a single VIP, the VIP's bodyguards and a group of assassins. The goal of escort maps is for the bodyguards to escort the VIP to a given point on the map, while the assassins attempt to kill the VIP before he gets there.[13] In an update after the game's release, a further game mode, football, was introduced. In football levels, teams must capture a single ball and take it to a capture point within the enemy base. This is based on the English game of football rather than the American version of the sport as each round counts for only one point.[14] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Team_Fortress_Classic&action=edit&section=3 editClasses There are nine standard classes in Team Fortress Classic that a player can select. Each class is equipped with at least one unique weapon, and is often armed with a secondary weapon such as a shotgun or nailgun. In addition, all classes are armed with a melee weapon—usually a crowbar—as well as grenades with a variety of effects depending on the class a player has chosen. In escort levels, a single player can assume the role of a civilian, armed only with an umbrella (and only 50 health and no armor), and must be escorted by the rest of the team across the level.[15] The medic is equipped with a super nail gun, concussion grenades and a medical kit that can be used either to heal teammates or expose opponents to a contagious infection that drains health.[20] The heavy weapons class is armed with a powerful minigun, and can sustain more damage than any other class. However, the heavy is significantly slower than other classes.[21] Pyros are equipped with a flamethrower and an incendiary rocket launcher, both of which can set enemies on fire. The pyro also carries several napalm grenades for the same purpose.[22] The spy differs significantly in style from other classes, with the class possessing the ability to take on the appearance of any other class on either side. The spy is equipped with a knife to kill enemy players in one hit by stabbing them in the back as well as a tranquilizer gun to slow down opponents and hallucination gas to confuse them. Spies also possess the ability to feign death, allowing them to use their backstab ability more effectively.[23] The final class is the engineer. A defensive class, engineers build structures to support their team, such as sentry guns to defend key points, ammunition dispensers and a teleporter. Engineers have the ability to replenish a teammates armour by tapping them with their spanner. In addition, the engineer is armed with EMP grenades that detonates any explosive ammunition within its range, as well as a shotgun for backup.[24]The scout is the fastest class in the game, but is unable to take much damage in return. The scout is armed with a nailgun as well as being able to use caltrops and concussion grenades to slow down and confuse opponents.[16] The sniper class is armed with a high-powered sniper rifle, and can be used to attack enemies from distant positions.[17] Soldiers are significantly slower than snipers and scouts, but possess better armor and are armed with rocket launchers that allow them to rocket jump, along with combat shotguns as sidearms for backup. Rocket jumping, while effective for moving about the battlefield, also significantly damages the soldier. Soldiers can also make use of nail bombs to cause more damage within close quarters.[18] The demoman is armed with a grenade launcher for indirect fire onto enemy positions, and a Pipe Bomb launcher for booby trapping places as well as being equipped with a demolition pack capable of opening or closing certain routes on some levels.[19] Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 is a free-to-play team-based first-person shooter multiplayer video game developed by Valve Corporation. A sequel to the original mod Team Fortress based on the Source engine, it was first released as part of the video game compilation The Orange Box on October 10, 2007 for Windows and the Xbox 360.[3] A PlayStation 3 version then followed on November 22, 2007.[4] The game was later released as a standalone package for Windows on April 9, 2008, and for Mac OS X two years later. Team Fortress 2 is distributed online through the Steam system, while retail distribution was handled byElectronic Arts. On June 23, 2011, the game became a free-to-play title, supported by microtransactions for unique in-game equipment through Steam. The development of Team Fortress 2 is led by John Cook and Robin Walker, the designers who originally created the Team Fortress modification for Quake in 1996. The game was announced in 1998, powered by Valve's GoldSrc engine, but has since been through various concepts and designs. In 1999, the game appeared to be deviating from its predecessors by pursuing a more realistic and militaristic style of gameplay, but the design metamorphosed over its nine-year development period. The final rendition sports cartoon style visuals influenced by the art of J. C. Leyendecker, Dean Cornwell and Norman Rockwell[8] and is powered by the Source engine. The game itself revolves around two teams, each with access to nine distinct characters, battling in a variety of game modes set in different environments, often with a factory-warehouse theme. The lack of information or apparent progress for six years of the game's original development caused it to be labeled as vaporware, and it was regularly featured in Wired News' annual vaporware list among other ignominies.[9] Upon its release, the game received critical acclaim and several awards, being praised for its graphical style,[10] balanced gameplay,[11] comedic value[12] and for its use of full character personalities in a dedicated multiplayer only game.[13] Gameplay '' Team Fortress 2'' is the first of Valve's multiplayer games to provide detailed statistics for individual players. They include the time spent playing as each class, most points obtained and the most captures or objectives achieved in a single life. Persistent statistics tell the player how he or she is improving in relation to these statistics, such as if a player comes close to his or her record for the damage inflicted in a round.[17] Team Fortress 2 also features numerous "achievements" for carrying out certain tasks, such as scoring a certain number of kills or completing a round within a certain time. New sets of class-specific achievements have been added in updates, which add new abilities and weapons to each class once unlocked by the player. This unlockable system has since been expanded into a random-chance system, where the player can also obtain the items simply by playing the game.[23] Achievements unlocked and statistics from previously played games are displayed on the player's Steam Community or Xbox Live profile page.Like its predecessors, Team Fortress 2 is focused around two opposing teams competing for a principal objective. These teams, Reliable Excavation & Demolition (RED) and Builders League United (BLU), are meant to represent two holding corporations that between them secretly control every government on the planet.[14]Players can choose to play as one of nine classes in these teams, each with his own unique strengths and weaknesses. Although the abilities of a number of classes have changed from earlier Team Fortress incarnations, the basic elements of each class have remained.[15][16] The game was released with six official maps, although 25 extra maps, 9 arena maps, and four training maps have been included in subsequent updates.[17][18] In addition, a number of community assembled maps have been released. When players join a level for the first time, an introductory video shows how to complete its objectives. During matches, "The Administrator",[19] an eternally dissatisfied woman voiced by Ellen McLain, announces various game events over loudspeakers.[20] The player limit is 16 on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3.[21] On the PC, a vanilla server can hold 24 players, but in 2008 Valve updated Team Fortress 2 to include a server variable that allows up to 32 players.[22] Third party modifications have made it possible to host up to 36 players on one server. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Team_Fortress_2&action=edit&section=2 editGame modes The objective of the game is defined by the game mode in use. *In capture the flag maps, the objective for both teams is to obtain a briefcase of intelligence from the enemy team's base and return it to their own base while preventing the opposing team from doing the same.[24] *Control point modes are more varied in their objectives, but share the common aim of capturing a particular point on the map.[24] In some levels, the objective for both teams is to secure all the points on the map. On other levels (attack/defend), one team already holds all the points and must defend them from the other for a set amount of time. A more complex variation (territorial control), introduced with the map "Hydro", is based on territory: each team must capture the other team's single active control point to secure that section of the map. Once all sections have been captured by one team, they are then able to attack the other team's base directly.[24] In an update on August 13, 2009, Valve included a fourth control point variation: King of the Hill. In this mode, both RED and BLU have to capture the center point and defend it for a set amount of time before the opposing team does.[25] When a team gains control of the point, their timer starts to count down. If the other team captures the point, the former team's count down is stopped, and the latter team's starts. In an update on December 17, 2010, another control point variation, Medieval Mode, was added. In this mode, players are restricted to using melee weapons and bows for combat.[26][27] *In payload maps, one team has to work to escort rail cars carrying a bomb along a track through a series of checkpoints, eventually detonating the bomb in the other team's base. The other team has to defend their positions and prevent the cart from reaching the end within a set amount of time. In the payload race variation, both RED and BLU attempt to escort a payload along symmetric (either parallel or opposing) tracks. The payload mode was introduced in April 2008 with the map "Gold Rush";[28] payload race was released in May 2009 with the map "Pipeline".[29] *Arena is a team deathmatch mode. Arena maps focus on smaller environments and no respawning after the death of a player's character. A team wins in arena by eliminating all of the other side's members in the arena or capturing the map's central control point. Arena was introduced in the August 2008 update.[30] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Team_Fortress_2&action=edit&section=3 editClasses There are nine unique player classes in Team Fortress 2, categorized into offense, defense, and support roles.[17] Each class has at least three weapons: a unique primary weapon, a common or unique secondary weapon such as a shotgun or pistol, and a distinct melee weapon in keeping with the character, such as a liquor bottle for the Demoman, a kukri for the Sniper, and a fire axe for the Pyro.[31] The three offensive classes are the Scout, the Soldier, and the Pyro. The Scout (voiced by Nathan Vetterlein) is portrayed as a fast-talking baseball fan from Boston, Massachusetts,[32] and is a fast, agile character armed with a scattergun, a pistol and a baseball bat. The Scout is capable of performing double jumps and also captures control points and pushes payloads as fast as two teammates doing the same; however, the Scout cannot sustain much damage. The Soldier (voiced by Rick May) is more durable, but is consequently slower in his speed. A stereotypical American military man,[33] the Soldier is armed with a rocket launcher, shotgun, and a shovel. The explosion radius from the rocket launcher can be used to rocket jump to higher positions, similar to the mechanic from the game Quake. The final offensive class is the Pyro (voiced by Dennis Bateman). Clad in a fire-retardant suit and a voice-muffling gas mask, the Pyro carries a flamethrower that can set other players on fire, as well as being able to produce a blast of compressed air that knocks nearby enemies and projectiles away and extinguish friendly players who are on fire. The Pyro carries a shotgun as its default secondary weapon but is able to unlock a Flare Gun, and uses a fire axe for melee combat.[31][34] The final category, support, consists of the Medic, the Sniper, and the Spy. The Medic (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) is a German doctor from Stuttgart with little regard for the Hippocratic Oath,[38]responsible for keeping his teammates alive. The Medic is accordingly armed with a "medigun" to heal teammates, and can make teammates temporarily invulnerable, enhance their firepower or maximise healing after the Medic's ÜberCharge is full. The Medic is also equipped with a syringe gun and a bonesaw.[28][31] The Sniper (voiced by John Patrick Lowrie) is a cheerful Australian ocker style character who rationalizes his line of work,[39] equipped with a laser sighted sniper rifle to attack enemies from afar, a submachine gun for close combat, and a kukri for melee attacks.[31] The last support class is theFrench, deadpan Spy (also voiced by Dennis Bateman): in addition to a revolver, he is equipped with covert tools, such as a temporary cloaking device, an electronic sapper to sabotage Engineers' structures, and a device hidden in his cigarette case that gives him the ability to disguise as other players. The Spy can also use his butterfly knife to stab enemies in the back, which instantly kills them.[31]The Demoman, the Heavy, and the Engineer make up the defensive classes. The Demoman (voiced by Gary Schwartz) is a black, one-eyed Scotsman who drinks heavily.[35] Armed with a grenade launcherand a sticky bomb launcher, the Demoman can use his equipment to provide indirect fire onto enemy positions.[31] The Heavy (also voiced by Schwartz) is a stereotypical Russian character, with a huge figure and heavy accent, obsessed with his guns to the point of giving them human names. The Heavy can sustain more damage than any other class, and can gain more health by eating food like the Sandvich or the Dalokohs Bar (chocolate bar), and put out immense amounts of firepower, but is slowed down by both his own size and that of his minigun.[36] The Engineer (voiced by Grant Goodeve) is the last defensive class, portrayed as a relaxed and intellectual "good ol' boy" from Texas.[37] The Engineer is capable of building a number of structures to support his team: a sentry gun to defend key points, a health and ammunition dispenser and a teleporter system.[31] Valve has stressed their focus on game balance when considering new improvements to the character classes. Every class has its own strengths and weaknesses which leads to reliance on other classes in order to be efficient. This forces gameplay into more strategic thinking and an increased utilization of teamwork than would be found if one class had inherent superior advantages. Each of the classes in the three categories have shared strengths and weaknesses, while each individual class also has its own advantages.[40] Credits ''Team Fortress 1 Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress '' ''Team Fortress Classic 1.5 Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_Classic '' 'Team Fortress 2 Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_2'' ''Team Fortress Wikia: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Fortress_Wiki '' ''Official Team Fortress 2 Wiki: http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Main_Page '' All references, information, and citation can be found on these Wiki's.